Valentines Day Blues
by Camma
Summary: Second Magician fic writen by me, first is somewhere in my room. Well bascially, I have a sucky Valentines Day and our favourite magician and sidekick come to my aid.


**Valentines Day Blues**

Big Bad Draven

Disclaimer: I own only my self.

Summary: Well after a sucky Valentines Day at school I come home to have Ace and Cosmo comfort me.

I walked in the door and dropped my stuff off before I went to get my work clothes on. Today was Valentines Day; the worst day of the year for a single as myself. The only thing remotely Valentinish is a foil Spider-Man Valentine card from my friend Tyler. So I wasn't having a good day. So when I got home and started to work I decided to just stay in tonight instead of going to Valentine parties with my friends.

I got back in and went straight to my 'Magician' videos and started to pop one in when my mom yelled at me to go get my bath before I got too tired and went at bed stinky. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my PJs and went to do her biding. I glanced at my dress and cursed Tyler for being a little butt munch and not saying anything to me about going to the dance on Saturday with me. The dress was knee length, white with black trim and roses printed all over it. I was going to wear my black boots with it, but oh well.

I got my shower as quickly as possible and ran back up to my room. I sat down and was about to press play when my empty closet door opened. I had two closets, one full of clothes, the other just for storage. I turned and found a playful panther bounding towards me. "Hello Zina." I said as she came to a stop beside me.

As I petted her, I wondered where her owner was. "You know you're a good conservationist, once you get past the part that you can't reply and state what's on your mind." I said sarcastically. I just sat there wondering when Ace or Cosmo would show up. "I guess it's just you and me Zina." I said as I let the big black cat on my bed as I pushed the play button.

After about two hours of lying in bed and mopping around I got up to draw. After about and hour of that I was just annoyed. "Zina, do you think I should call him? You know just to ask. I mean, it's not like I'm begging, or desperate. I'm not desperate am I?" I asked the panther as she yawned and purred. I cocked and eyebrow at her as she just stared at me.

"Obviously I'm not getting an answer from you am I?" I questioned her.

"Well I wouldn't say she couldn't answer you, she'll find a way, and no you aren't desperate." A voice said chuckling. I couldn't find where it was coming from so I was confused, scared, and annoyed that someone was listening in on my conversation.

"Are you my conscience?" I questioned.

"No, but you're close." It said. My closet door opened and in came Ace and Cosmo.

"You two get lost on the way or something?" I quirked. Ace chuckled. We met in the middle of my room and a group hug was formed, even from Zina who butted in at the last moment.

"Well we had to clean up the kitchen after Cosmo decided to try and cook tonight." Ace explained as we all sat down.

"Should I ask what you were trying to cook?" I asked Cosmo. He shook his head.

"Let's just say it had sound effects." He said smiling.

"At least someone had a good Valentines Day." I growled.

"Why? What was wrong with yours Emma?" Ace asked.

"Well first off, I'm late for the bus, I get to school and find boxes of chocolates and flowers for lots of people, obviously not me, lots of decorations, and the only Valentinish thing I got was a card from Tyler and that was just a one of those cheap foil cards with stupid expressions on it. Not to mention he still hasn't said anything about the dance." I huffed.

"I think I just might have a solution to a problem of Cosmo's and yours." Ace said sly expression. I've seen that face before and it didn't turn out too good.

"Cosmo I'm scared." I said.

"Be afraid, very afraid." Cosmo said.

"Don't worry it's nothing too horrendous. I was just thinking since you don't have a date to the dance Emma and we're short a date for Cosmo tonight I was thinking…" After that he trailed off smiling.

"I think I'm getting it." I said.

"I'm too scared to think." Cosmo said.

"I was thinking that maybe Cosmo could be your date Saturday and you could be Cosmo's date for tonight." Ace said grinning. I looked over at Cosmo. He looked relieved to hear that.

"So what do you say big boy?" I asked him. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"Sure, sounds cool to me." He said.

"Alright, just let me get my dress and I'll be ready." I said as I grabbed my boots and dress. "Let's go!" I said excitedly.

"Ladies first." Ace said escorting me and Cosmo into the Magic Express. I changed we were ready to go.

"Wow, you look great." Cosmo said smiling.

"Why thank good sir." I joked. He didn't look to shabby in his tux either.

"You two ready to go?" Ace asked us. We nodded and followed him to the car. We went to this really fancy restaurant and ate there, then Ace let me and Cosmo go to a teen club down a little ways and dance there for a while, then I had to go home. I got home after I waved to the guys. I changed and went through the rest of the week knowing that Cosmo would be my date to the dance.

Finally Saturday came and Cosmo showed up as promised with flowers and chocolate. "Someone told me you might want these." He joked. We went to the dance and had a blast. I also could have sworn I saw Tyler looking a little glum. I excused myself and let Cosmo dance with my friend Stephanie for a little while, while I went to go talk to Tyler.

We talked for a minute then I him have one dance. We got over the whole thing and decided to just be friends. As Cosmo was about to go home he kissed me quick on the cheek and said good night. "I'll say." I said to myself as I got in my PJs and went to bed. I guess the Valentines Day dance wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
